


Coffee & Donut Dates

by laubrown1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Homophobia, Love, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, donut shop, doughnut shop, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Sometimes, before heading down to the station, Waverly and Nicole like to have early morning coffee & donut dates.Heads up: This is a fluffy fic, but for a heads up, there is a slight mention of homophobia.





	Coffee & Donut Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute fluffy Wayhaught fic. It has the cops and donuts cliche in it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Sometimes, before heading down to the station, Waverly and Nicole like to have little treats before going in. 

 

Well, these treats are technically "breakfast" to some, but they like to call coffee and donuts their treats. 

 

Waverly likes all kinds of donuts. It doesn't matter what flavor. She will eat them all. She likes chocolate, sprinkled, strawberry ones with sprinkles, etc.... :)

 

She has a sweeter tooth than her sister, Wynonna. Wynonna usually just likes vanilla dipped donuts or powdered ones. 

 

Waverly and Nicole love having these early morning coffee and donut dates. 

 

They sit down at tables and talk about their feelings, their relationship, and what they love about each other and how much they love each other. They also come up with ideas on how to get rid of Revenants. 

 

They play footsie under the table. They both stare at the other long while they are drinking their coffee. Waverly smiles at Nicole because Nicole is always in her uniform drinking coffee and eating her donuts looking like the whole cops and donuts cliche. Nicole then winks at Waverly. :D 

 

As soon as it's time to head down to the station, Nicole and Waverly sometimes share a kiss before walking to the station. They sometimes walk hand in hand to the station. They don't always do this, though. It depends on who all is around early in the morning. If it's mostly empty in the streets, they'll walk hand in hand and share kisses along the way as they are walking. But if lots of people are out, then no. They may be a couple and while some people are open-minded, there's still some in the small little town of Purgatory who aren't. 

 

Nevertheless, the girls don't let these kinds of things ruin their mornings. They keep on going on their morning dates and enjoying them. :D 

 

 


End file.
